


The Dog Mission

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, Roleplay Logs, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: An old RP log: Jimmy is a decorated military officer sent on a special mission. To baby sit a new breed of weapon. The Warhound, a genetically modified mutt. Things obviously don't go as planned for Jimmy when he finds out he's less the dog's baby sitter and more the one man to pass the physical requirements for breeding!





	The Dog Mission

Jimmy was a low born as they called him, born on a shithole planet, drafted into the military as a slave basically and rose to the highest rank imaginable for someone of his birth, highly decorated was one way to put it; and yet he still faced the odds every day thanks to it. With the money he earned doing dangerous missions for the government he bought himself a rather comfy home in a rather comfy middle class biosphere, it was a place you could almost forget about warring governments and aliens who want to eat your brains while you're conscious. Too bad Jimmy got to be there a grand total of 3 weeks a year thanks to him constantly being contracted for the previously mentioned dangerous missions. That was until he got his last mission in.

 

The Dog Mission he called it. He could stand dangerous shit, he could stand bureaucrats hounding him to cause less collateral damage, he could even stand his noisy neighbors which composed of an old couple that enjoyed heavy metal and a young rich couple who spent most their money on parties and plastic surgery to look and live like teenagers, but what he couldn't stand was this mission. The gist of it was that some government funded lab cooked up a new species. It was basically a giant pitbull, and the story he was told is that they wanted to test it for mass market and it was also expected to be a HOT commodity so business rivals who would try every trick under the stars to get their hands on it were bound to pop up in the mean time, so Jimmy could see why they chose him, but it didn't make it any less demeaning. The only reason he kept his mouth shut is because they gave him a whole 3 years leave with potential for extensions, which was an oddly long and generous offer for something that was so incredibly minor in his opinion. The deal was so lopsided he wondered if there was some secret condition behind it but he was nearing his 30s and he was thinking of attempting to settle down and try to retire so a mission like this where he could finally relax was incredibly tempting

 

The first day there he got acquainted with the dog, For the first week they hardly had any alone time as workers refitted his house to accommodate the bear sized pitbull, it looked more like a giant warhound than a pet. The short, tan pelt was stretched tight across his massive muscular frame that rivaled even Jimmy's in terms of definition. It was a man's pet for sure. The second thing that struck Jimmy about it was how lazy and aloof it seemed to be, he basically had to take care of it wholesale. The mutt, as he called it, was like a lazy husband and Jimmy was slowly turning into the thing's wife, preparing food, cleaning up after it, even though it was surprisingly clean for a mutt. Still, the days passed and finally it was their second week and this time they were alone, in a house that was basically totally remade for the beast, with Jimmy there to serve it's every whim.

 

The dog had been a scientific experiment, but one far bigger and darker than Jimmy had been informed. The product of a military plan to create K9 soldiers, he had come out acing all tests, being as sturdy and as strong as they hoped he would be. The downside of this, however, was the fact that he was so strong, and so big, that they didn't know if they could find a bitch who could take him while mating, or even carry a litter to full term. The scientist knew about this before hand, and had devised a plan. They made him genetically hyper virile, which would mean the smallest amount of his seed would impregnate anything that could be bred, and then they set off on their plan of extracting the seed. A soldier, one who could take a beating and then have the sample extracted from. That is where Jimmy factored in. As the mutt lay on his makeshift doggy bed (A mattress fitted for him), he was unaware that the libido suppressants he'd was on were wearing off, and this made him stir as he had a sudden need for something or someone.

 

Unaware of his fate he went about his day, enjoying the longest period of time he's ever stayed in the house he owned. In fact it was starting to feel more like a home, even with the mutt. He was in fact enjoying a warm shower for once with no sense of hurry to do anything. He quietly stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist and nothing else, walked into his kitchen and he was planning on turning on the news after he made himself a sandwich. "C'mon mutt." He grunted to the dog as he walked by. "Dinner time." He said with what sounded like glee. The dog was a burden but he could definitely get used to being at home. However he detected something off, there was a thick musky scent in the air he couldn't pinpoint. He's met monsters and insects with pheromone control before but nothing like this. It made him feel woozy and at the same time hot. He was suddenly glad to just be wearing a towel because he could feel himself beginning to sweat from the heat. He might have to take another shower. He checked the thermostat on his way to his destination, seeing it said the room was an even 65. "Damn thing must be broke." He licked his lips as he turned back to the dog, wandering if this weird smell was coming from it.

 

The mutt’s ears perked up at seeing the man in just his flesh and a towel. It was, indeed, he who was setting off the massive wave of musky pheromones and made him dizzy, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. The dog stood up, and as the man could clearly see through his short pitbull fur, his sheath was engorging, rapidly and loudly. It sounded like an alien protruding it's stinger out of his body... And what a stinger. It was dog-like in shape but vastly larger. Something no bitch could ever take. And yet here he was, unable to get his eyes off it, mouth watering. The dog made it's way to the soldier, licking his face and getting more pheromones into his blood stream through the drool he excreted.

 

"Hey! HEY!" HE said pushing the mutt away from the sloppy kiss. He stepped back, trying to get away, but it was more of a stumble as the pheromones hit him. The movement caused his towel to slip and fall to the ground, revealing his nudity. Jimmy himself was average as far as humans go, well natural humans, it looked on the smaller side thanks to his bodybuilder size, but still respectable nonetheless; the weird part however was the fact that right now it was standing straight up and basically drooling. "Wh-what the fuck?" He exclaimed as he saw his dick, twitching between his legs, and he saw the mutt with his massive, horse sized cock looking at him with something that was undeniably lust. Jimmy stood, frozen in his spot as the massive bulldog stared him down. He felt terrified, but the horniness was overtaking even that.

 

The mutt was not aggressive, but he was assertive. There was danger in the room, but only in the air, as the pitbull only kept approaching the man and intoxicating him with more and more pheromones. He finally lowered his tongue's aim and started licking the shaft with long and heavy tongue strokes, as slowly the tongue reached further bellow than originally intended. It slipped through his legs, under his lovely hanging plums, before reaching a winking pucker, which left on fire the instant the drool touched it. Each fold now knowing what a bitch in heat felt, relaying the message to man's brain along with the pleasure his cock felt. It was hard to see, but the dog was still fattening up his member, which would soon need a space to hide and invade.

 

Jimmy could only watch as the dog pleasured him, the hot breath on his cock made him wince in pleasure and his body shudder. When the dog went lower he moaned loudly and fell forward, hugging the beast in front of him. The mutt was over 6 feet on all fours, and he probably weighed more than Jimmy could ever hope. As he fell forward he felt the beast's muscular back, his arms wrapping around and hugging the massive thing, his soft fur. He felt so weak as the dog lapped at his hole. He felt the burning desire rise up in his ass, his hole was quivering and he felt this emptiness, this need inside his gut. He was the mutt's bitch now, even if he couldn't think straight his body knew it, and his body knew what was coming next as well.

 

The mutt continued his assault on the man's inhibitions until he was certain he had no willpower left in him to escape. Slowly, he moved his head to the side, pushing the man off him and on to the ground, where he circled him a few times before standing on top of him. Either the man would get into position or the pitbull-bear would, but either way the dog wrapped his front legs around the man's hips and tugged him up to presenting his hole mere inches from the weapon of mass impregnation. He panted, finally seeming agitated, as the heat coming off the man's ring was driving him mad with lust... The tip probed and smeared the ridges with mutant doggy pre, making that itch even more necessary to scratch.

 

Jimmy's ass was a thing of beauty, so large round, with the perfect amount of jiggle to it as it moved, it would look amazing getting pounded, too bad it was a genetically engineered superdog fucking him and not something humanoid. When he felt himself pushed into position his hips began trembling, his heart racing. He was fully aware of what was happening and fully aware that the dog was about to breed him, he just couldn't do a goddamned thing about it. Every time he opened his mouth the only thing that he could manage was a loud and needy moan, and it only got worse as he felt the thing the beast had for a cock. Sure it looked like a dick, but it was so much bigger that it seemed more suitable on a giant. He could feel the tapered tip poke at his hole until he felt all his sanity leave him, he buried his face in his hands and thrust his ass back, giving in fully to the dog, arching his back and presenting his ass in ideal fucking position.

 

The mutt felt the man's response as a sign that he had accepted his role as bitch, and gladly welcomed him, by tugging at his hips and allowing that tip to pry him slightly open. A tool this size was to be wielded carefully, but he was a wild animal, so he always seemed to push it in half a moment before the hole was ready, stretching it out slowly and painfully, aided mostly by the sheath juices on the cock, precum and the man's heat induced relaxed muscles. The staff was still too big to comfortably fit, though, resulting in the man feeling like the superdog dick was invading him, yet thanks to the hormones, that did not seem like a bad idea... Just an overwhelming one.

 

The man had a little bit of resolve to him at least, he reached behind him, pulling his fat, fuzzy cheeks apart trying to make it easier. He felt it begin to slide in slowly, his moans steadily increasing in intensity and loudness until he was basically screaming. He could feel the cock getting wider and wider as it slowly invaded his needy hole. "FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" he screamed out loud. He felt his body being pushed into the ground, the weight of the dog on top of him. His stance began widening and his legs spreading wider as his hips sunk lower to the ground. Jimmy was by no means a gymnast which only meant he felt his legs being stretched along with his hole as the beast's head slowly sunk in, bringing wave after wave of pleasure and satisfaction as the hormones flooded into his head.

 

The mutt insistently gave way forward to a deeper and harder thrust, making sure the man was not going anywhere due to the tightness of his grasp, no matter how loudly he screamed. He could feel the man's prostate, pulsing against his cock, like a small ball of flour being rolled over and over again by a bakery roller. He knew what had to be done, and didn't much care for what he'd have to do to get it. He scratched the man's sides softly as his pace became quicker, pulling out slightly before going in deeper, though the man could hardly tell that there was movement since it was all so big, except for the knot that kept on pressing against his well muscled, and overburdened, buttocks.

 

He felt the floor beneath him slide away as the dog began to fuck. His sweaty body offered little grip as he was steadily slid until his head hit something solid, he couldn't make out exactly what it was he could just tell it was hard, and that's all he could process right now, he was too focused on making sure this dog didn't utterly destroy him. His body felt limp, but he had to stay solid, he wasn't going to lose this, totally. "FUCK!" he cried as he felt the mutt's first real thrust, slamming that knot against his hole. He felt the sudden widening around it, but his ass wasn't going to give without a fight, much to both of their dismay. "Fu-fuck, d-don't knot me!" He pleaded while ignoring the fact that the dog probably couldn't understand what he was saying. His body shuddered with each thrust, he had to brace himself for it, he couldn't stop his limbs from turning to jello as the beast continued to ravage his hole, the heat slowly began degrading his sanity, turning him slowly into a true bitch who lived for his breeder's cock.

However that was it. The dog humped wildly for a long time until Jimmy was just mindlessly moaning, his brain going numb from the sensation as the cum invaded his being. Then it happened, that one hard thrust that forced that knot in. Jimmy had gotten just relaxed enough and it hit him like a truck. He screamed and tried to pull away but he could do nothing as the dog unloaded into him, rope after rope until Jimmy felt his belly begin to swell, worse he felt something else, something beginning to form in his. His stomach gurgled and the cum swished. Jimmy didn’t know what was going on. He was panicking.

That wasn’t even the end of it. The mutt wasn’t done with him. It continued thrusting. Jimmy slid back and forth on the floor as the mutt tried pulling out but between that thick, sticky cum and Jimmy’s incredibly tightness it was stuck, not that it knew, or cared.

This went on for nearly an hour until it grew tired and rolled over, collapsing with Jimmy still knotted to it. It soon passed out but Jimmy was wide awake, panting. He was covered in sweat. Sliding himself off that knotted monstrosity was one of the greatest accomplishments of his life he’d later come to realize. But he wasn’t thinking about that now. All he could think of was how full his belly felt, he looked nearly 9 months pregnant now. More confusingly there wasn’t any cum coming out of him. He reached back and felt his gaped hole, it felt wet but notably cum-free for the most part. Then it happened.

Jimmy’s eyes widened when he felt it, a sudden shift, a kick. Something inside him moved. Then another. He reached down and touched his gut, feeling as what felt like multiple tiny feet started rumbling around inside him.


End file.
